My Love Will Never Die Too
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Sequel to My Love Will Never Die. In the past three years, Norman and Yuuki Jayden's lives were now idyllic, until a chain of events happens to them and their love ones. But this question still remains... How far will you go to protect and save someone you love? Norman X OC/slight Ethan X Madison (On Hiatus For Now)
1. Three Years Later

This is the sequel to My Love Will Never Die. I do not own Heavy Rain! Yuuki Mars-Jayden and others is what I own to make this sequel. In this sequel, there will be language involved and also some love scenes between Yuuki and Norman.

* * *

My Love Will Never Die Too

* * *

 **Chapter One~Three Years Later**

Even since the Origami Killer, it has been three years since that deadly week. Yuuki Mars who was a single mother to her daughter, Kanon Maria Mars and she was a police sergeant for the Philadelphia Police Station. Norman Jayden was a FBI agent and profiler, who had a triptocaine addiction, but that suddenly changed once these two have met each other, fell in love, gotten married, and also had two beautiful twin daughters.

How are they today now?

Well, let's start here… three years later…

Negative

"Oh, thank you God!" Yuuki praised in her thoughts as she looked down a white and pink stick, known as a pregnancy test. There was only one little pink line in the large window, but she needed two little pink lines to know that she was pregnant.

Yuuki has been having pregnancy scares ever since the twins turned three. She thought she forgot to take her morning after pill or maybe her birth control pill, but there is always a negative test and also a response from the doctor saying that she not pregnant.

"Honey," her husband voice was heard on the other side of the bathroom. "Are you ok? Ethan told me that you were in the bathroom taking a long time."

Yuuki immediately grabbed tissue paper and wrapped the pregnancy test stick, before placing it in the bathroom trash can. "Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine."

She hid the extra pregnancy test in the drawer, before cleaning up her face with a warm washcloth. She fixed her long chocolate brown hair and finally the bathroom. Her husband, Norman Jayden was waiting outside of the bathroom as he was sitting down on the bed, wait for his wife.

Yuuki smiled at him before she places his hands on her waist. Norman reached up to his wife's face and kiss her sweet lips, before she and him looked outside of the window to see that it was snowing.

* * *

It was the dead of winter in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Snowflakes were falling on the ground and landing onto the bed of crunchy snow. Everyone was wearing thick clothing since the temperature dropped below. As the snow was dancing in the air softy landing onto the ground, a black Chevrolet Suburban was parked in the parking zone of Memorial Gardens Cemetery.

Norman Jayden was the first to climb out of his vehicle, before his wife of three years, Yuuki Mars or known as Yuuki Jayden now. She walked towards her husband who had a bouquet of white roses in his hand, as his other hand was out for her to take and yet she did. They walked over to the plots that were for the adults as they tried to find a familiar name that brought back Yuuki's memories.

They stopped in front of a gravestone as Norman got on his knees to place the white roses next the grave. Yuuki and Norman were both looking at the gravestone that will lie forever.

Ryan Izanagi Chiba

June 15, 1980 to February 17, 2011

A wonderful husband to Yuuki Mars and loving father to his daughter, Kanon Maria

"Yuuki," Norman called her name softly as she was crying. Warm tears were slowly falling from her eyes as she looked down upon her first husband's grave. They both spend three years together as friends in high school, until they declared love to each other for five years. Norman wiped off her tears with his thumb as she looked at pale green eyes filled with love and care.

"Can you please leave me alone for a minute, honey?" Yuuki asked, softly. Norman smiled before placing a soft and moist kiss on her forehead before leaving her to moun. He walked back to his Suburban as it was suddenly getting more colder, so he turned on the heat and watched Yuuki as she mourns silently.

"Hey, Ryan," Yuuki started talking. "It's been so long since I have been here. So how's heaven? I bet it's a beautiful place for you and Jason. Today, I'm have a good life with Norman, which is my second husband. He loves Kanon our daughter that you and I created and also his daughters, Rini and Juri, which they're twins." Yuuki continued until she was finished talking to Ryan's gravestone, before walking back to the black Suburban and climbed back into the vehicle feeling the warm seats.

Norman started up the car as he backed out of the parking zone and drove down the street. Yuuki watched as the car started moving past the cemetery, through the passenger window. She wanted to close her big brown eyes and wished that she shouldn't have never came to the resting place of her first husband, but yet she did.

When Norman stopped at the stoplight, he turned his face to see Yuuki still looking out the passenger window as her melancholy face reflected on the window. He places his hand on top of hers, before she turned to see her second husband with such a worried face.

"Are you alright, baby?" Norman asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuuki said softly, before her husband reached to kiss her soft pink lips. Yuuki had her eyes closed as she smiled sweetly at her husband's face.

"Norman,"

"Yeah?"

"The light's green." Yuuki said suddenly, until she heard the cars behind the Suburban blowing their horns for them to pay attention to the road. Norman immediately pay attention to the light and places his pale green eyes back on the road towards their home.

* * *

Norman pulled up to their new home in the driveway. The house was only a two story house, which contains four bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was a large backyard for their daughters to play around and it was nice neighborhood away from the bad parts of the city.

Inside of the Jayden household, Ethan Mars was watching Yuuki and Norman's young ones as Kanon was watching cartoons with her uncle in the master bedroom. He was trying to get the twins to take their second nap today, but eventually he gave up.

Kanon pointed to the TV. "See that's the princess, uncle Ethan and that's her animal friends."

"I see, Kanon." Ethan said amused.

Kanon had grown in the past three years. She turned out to look like her mother. She has shoulder length light brown hair, just like her mother and uncle and she had big brown eyes just like her mother. She was now attending kindergarten now at the same school Shaun went through and also her mother was close by to her if she needed any help.

"Try and catch me, Juri!"

"You can't catch me, Rini!"

Norman and Yuuki's youngest daughters are the two troublesome twins named Rini Claire and Juri Rosalie. The twins was certainly grown as well, but they turned out to be a handful. Somehow the twins were born with their father's accent. Rini looks more like her father, Norman with pale green eyes and Juri on the other hand looks more like her mother, Yuuki with her big brown eyes.

As the twins ran through the master bedroom, Ethan happened to catched Juri who was running away from her oldest twin sister. Juri was giggling when her uncle Ethan caught her. He was tickling her stomach and lungs as she tried to move his hands away from her body.

"Uncle Ethan, stop!" Juri giggled happily.

"I got you, Juri!" Rini said, before she tagged her sister.

"No fair!" The youngest twin complained.

The front door opened as Norman walked in first and Yuuki was tailing him slowly. She closed the door behind her, as Norman taken his black winter coat. He also help taken Yuuki's sapphire blue peacoat off as well. They can hear the girls laughing upstairs as it brought a smile to the their faces, but Yuuki's only lasted for about a couple of seconds.

"Ethan," Norman called out, before he started climbing up the stairs. "Girls, Mommy and Daddy are home."

Yuuki decided to stay in the living room and relax for the rest of the day.

"Daddy!" Rini and Juri said together happily, as they ran up to his legs and hugged them. He reached down and pick up each twin, carries them on his hips and gives them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy," Kanon ran towards her father as she hugged his right leg. She held onto it as her father tries to carry each daughter towards the master bedroom to find Ethan, picking up some of the toys the little ones left on the floor.

"Were the girls any trouble?" Norman asked his brother in law.

"No, I kept them company, until the twins somehow fallen for about fifteen minutes, until they heard me and Kanon watching TV in here." Ethan replied, as held onto some of the toys the twins had with them before placing them on the bed.

"Ok, girls go downstairs," Norman places the twins back on the ground and he removed Kanon from off his leg. "Mommy's downstairs."

"Mommy!" The twins said as they grabbed their toys and immediately left the room. Kanon on the other hand wanted to stay in the master bedroom and watched more of the princess show.

Norman immediately picked up his stepdaughter and gave her kisses until she giggled happily. "Ok Kanon, you can watch that downstairs in the living room." He suggested as he carries her downstairs to the living room.

As Ethan tailed him, he noticed the twins were in the living room sleeping. Somehow, Yuuki had finally got the twins to take their second nap. Rini and Juri were already asleep on the floor covered with a fantasy princess blanket. Rini was cuddling into her purple cat and Juri was cuddling onto her pink bunny rabbit.

Yuuki was laying down as well. Her eyes were closed while her head was resting on the pillow. Norman and Ethan came close to the living room without waking the twins of either Yuuki, as Norman places his stepdaughter Kanon on the floor, before she grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

"How was Yuuki?" Ethan asked.

"She's still sad about seeing Ryan's gravestone, but I still love her no matter what." Norman replied, before looking back at his wife of three years. "She's my wife."

"That's great, but you need to try and comfort her the best you can." Ethan suggested. "She haven't been to his gravestone since he was buried and most of all you can't tell Kanon about him."

Norman and Ethan looked at Kanon who was pretty occupied by the fantasy princess show on TV to be listening.

"I won't," Norman said. "I love Kanon. She's my little princess that I love everyday."

Ethan smiled and he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He taken it out to see that his wife, Madison Paige had left him a text message. He answer the text message before placing back in his pocket.

"I have to go." Ethan walked towards the coat rack and grabbed his grey winter coat and places it over his shoulders. "Aiko's running around the house half naked again."

Norman chuckled at Mars' response before saying goodbye to his brother in law. He looked over to his wife to see that she was shivering, before he pulled a heavy blanket over his wife. She stopped shivering as she relaxed against the couch. He sat down next to his wife, before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

He walked over his stepdaughter, picked her up and places her on his left hip, as she was still mesmerize by the TV show. "Kanon, we can watch it upstairs."

"Ok, Daddy," She said hugging him tightly. Norman relaxed against Kanon's touch as he smiled. "I miss you, daddy,"

"I miss you too, my little princess,"

* * *

Well, somehow I made this chapter short and sweet, but I'm going to try and make my chapters longer if I can since I love the Norman and Yuuki pairing as well.

Yuuki~34

Norman~37

Ethan~42

Madison~30

Shaun~13

Blake~51

Rini and Juri~3

Aiko~3

I will try to make one-shot stories for Norman and Yuuki in the future and don't forget about the first story and also my second story of Ethan and his teenage daughter, which is an Original Character made by me!

Hope you will all enjoy the first chapter or prologue of My Love Will Never Die Too~GirlGoneGamer


	2. Conversation With His Daughters

**Chapter Two~Conversation With His Daughters**

Ever since Yuuki woke up from her nap, Norman was keeping a very close eye on her. Somehow he has never seen this side of her before, not since she tried to kill herself in the bathroom three years ago. She was still melancholy of having to see her first husband's grave after a long time, but Norman is willing to make her feel better without an accident occurring to her or the little girls.

When it was dinnertime, Norman decided to order takeout for them. He brought the girls pepperoni pizza and for him and Yuuki sushi, their favorite food.

Usually at dinnertime at the table, Yuuki would always ask for everyone's day or even talked to her husband and the girls, but this time she was still quiet. This was nothing like her. Norman was watching the girls eating their pizza, while Rini and Juri were drinking from out of their sippy cups full of chocolate milk. Yuuki was playing with her sushi for a little bit before she picked it up with her chopsticks.

It was ten o'clock at night, which was a late time for the young ones when they have school and daycare tomorrow. Norman and Yuuki usually helped the girls get ready for bed, but yet again the mother wasn't helping while she was still depressed. Norman read the twins a bedtime story while Kanon was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. The twins have finally fallen asleep in their father's arms as he was reading the last page of their story.

Norman entered his bedroom when he noticed that the TV was still on and the bedspread was still neatly folded when Ethan let Rini and Juri slept in here for their nap. He started taking off long sleeve black shirt and blue jeans, before he rested on the bed just only wearing his grey boxer briefs. He turned to his left to hear the shower running in the bathroom. Yuuki was taking a nice and warm shower after having a long day of work at the school.

"Norman?" Yuuki called out from the bathroom. He stood up from the bed as he walked towards the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"I need some company," Yuuki replied softly.

Norman know what was going to happen. Both him and Yuuki were going to be under the warm shower body to body enjoying each other's company. So, he immediately taken off his grey boxer briefs and walked into the bathroom to see Yuuki still under the shower, as her body was laying against the shower wall. He pulled the curtains back before walking into the bathtub and closing them back. There he stood in front of his wife of three years as she slowly looked up at her husband's loving pale green eyes. She laid her soaked head down on his shoulder as he was enjoying her warm touch against his.

He kissed her soaked wet brown hair, before she looked at him and places a small kiss on his pink lips. "I'm sorry I have been neglecting you and the girls today," Yuuki apologized to her husband. "But, I'm willing to make you happy while under the shower,"

Norman smiled before he kissed his wife once more. "It's ok, Yuuki," he cupped her face.

Yuuki wrapped her arms around her husband as she was enjoying his touch against her body. She was happy to have a husband just like him. He was kind, gentle, and always handsome to her. That's what she loved from him. Her Norman Jayden as her husband and father to the children they loved.

* * *

It was late at night when the Jayden household was asleep, until Norman heard the door to the bedroom opening as he opened his pale green eyes slightly to see two figures walking towards the right side of the bed, as he heard quiet whispering. He felt a small hand touched his face as he finally opened his eyes to see his twin daughters, Rini and Juri who were out of the their beds while up at this late hour.

"Rini, Juri," Norman said softly. He didn't want to disturb his wife who was still asleep. "It's still nighttime and both of you have daycare in the morning."

The girls were looking down on the floor, until the looked up at father's concern green eyes. "Daddy, is Mommy ok?" Rini asked.

Norman rise his body up, and pulled both of the twins up on his lap. "Why are you saying that, Rini?"

Juri pulled out her green soothie pacifier from out of her mouth and started talking. "Mommy's very sad."

Norman didn't know that it will affect the girls if they know that their mother was upset today. So, he decided to keep it confidential and told them about a friend that their mother loss instead of their mother's first husband who happened to be Kanon's real father. The girls somehow understand at first, but they still want to be with their father now since they were up during the night. So, Norman carried both of the twins downstairs to the kitchen and hope that maybe a little TV and cookies and milk will help them get right back to sleep.

Once they reached downstairs, Norman and the twins heard noises coming from the kitchen. He noticed a flashlight was waving around in the kitchen, so they kept quiet and turned on the lights to see Kanon standing on the kitchen counter opening the cabinet to grabbed a tray of iced oatmeal cookies.

Kanon immediately turned her head around to see her father and her twin sisters. "Kanon, what are doing down here?" Norman said placing the twins down on the floor, before he walked towards the counter to pick up his stepdaughter from off the counter.

Norman places her down while she still had the tray of cookies in her hands. "Daddy, I'm still hungry," Kanon replied.

There was something else that was going on his stepdaughter's mind. It was more than she was still hungry. Was it about her mother that she was worried about? So he decided to asked the question to Kanon.

"You're worry about Mommy too," Norman asked, before grabbing the cookies.

"Yeah, Daddy," Kanon replied before pulling up a chair and sat down next to father. "Why is Mommy sad? I told her I made a ninety on my spelling test and she usually gives me ice cream for dessert,"

"I know, but Mommy is just not herself today," Norman returned to the table placing the twins sippy cups on the table, before pouring milk into their cups.

"Will Mommy be OK, tomorrow?" Kanon asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm will be by your mother's side,"

"Maybe you should take Mommy out somewhere!" Rini suggested.

"Yeah, somewhere where she always happy,"

"That's a great idea, Rini," he ruffed his oldest daughter hair "And Juri," and then his youngest daughter's hair.

"Where will you take her, Daddy?" Kanon asked while eating her cookie.

"I'm not sure," Norman crossed his arms while rocking the chair. "It's been awhile since I have taken your mother out somehow. We usually have date nights in our bedroom,"

"How long," Rini asked.

"Before you and your sister was born," Norman replied with a smile. "Kanon was two years old at the time,"

"Daddy,"

"What is 'date night in the bedroom mean'?" Juri asked confused.

Norman didn't know how to respond to that. Juri the youngest daughter of the Jayden family was asking that question at a young age. What he meant that he and Yuuki have sex in the bedroom while the girls were asleep. He didn't even want to tell what happens in the bedroom where they sleep. The girls is going to have to wait until they reach a certain age for them to know. Like twenty or thirty years old. So he decided to evade the question, before he fallen on the cold hard floor since he was leaning on the chain with bottom and his feet for too long once he let go, making a loud crashing noise.

The girls immediately giggling at their father who was showing pain while rubbing the back of his head, before the little ones attacked them landing on his chest. Norman chuckled with his playful daughters, until they heard new footsteps entering the kitchen.

Norman and the girls looked up to see Yuuki, standing underneath the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Hey, beautiful,"

"Hi, Mommy," Kanon greeted.

"Hi, Momma"

"Hi!"

"Kanon Maria, Rini Claire, and Juri Rosalie Jayden," Yuuki said their names as they stood up from off of their father. "It is eleven o'clock in the night and all three of you should be asleep by now,"

"Yuuki," Norman stood up from his chair as he fix it, before placing back under the table. "The girls couldn't sleep, so we were just having a midnight snack,"

"Yeah, Mommy, Daddy said that he was going to-" Juri replied too, before Norman covered her mouth with his left hand to make her stop talking.

"He was going to do what?"

"Take the girls up to bed after their snacks," Norman evaded the question but the girls looked up at him confused.

Yuuki sighed. "Alright, but tomorrow night, no dessert. You girls know better than to sneak downstairs in the middle of a school night,"

Busted. More like cruel and unusual punishment for the girls. The girls try to whined at their father, but he told them that their mother was being serious. So the girls kissed their mother and father goodnight, but Juri on the other hand stolen three cookies while Yuuki and Norman were looking.

* * *

After the girls were finally put to sleep, Norman followed Yuuki into the bedroom. He was first person to lay down, until he was surprised when Yuuki sat down on his stomach, inside of next to him where he can be in his arms.

"Yuuki," Norman said surprised, before she reaches down a kiss his soft pink lips.

Once her lips remove against his, they both smile at the romantic moment. His Yuuki was back once again. The sweet and loving one. Not the depressed and melancholy one.

"Are you alright, now," Norman asked with a smile on his face as he cupped his wife's cheeks

"Normie, I'm alright," Yuuki replied. "You're my husband and did you think that I would care about being sad my whole life?"

"No, no course not," Norman raise his body up so he was leaning on the bed headboard while looking at Yuuki at the same eye level she is. Her big brown eyes were showing this special person that he fallen in love with three years ago.

"We've been married for three years and we have three wonderful girls, but somehow…"

"But somehow what?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing,"

"Are you sure? Normie, you can tell me anything,"

"What are they saying, Kanon?"

"I don't know? Stop pulling on my hair, Rini!"

"Is this what they call date night?"

Yuuki stood up from Norman's stomach as she walked towards the door and opened the door to see the girls falling down on the floor, until they noticed their mother at the door.

"Good night, Mommy,"

"Yeah, night Momma,"

"Night, night,"

Yuuki closed the door to the bedroom before she watched the girls heading towards their bedroom.

"Maybe, we should head to sleep," Norman suggested.

"You're right, since we can't any privacy with three little ones wandering around at night," Yuuki said, before walking towards her side of the bed and layed down beside Norman. He pulled her close to his chest, and places a kiss on her forehead.

Yuuki finally went to sleep smelling the freshly showered Norman against her nose and while listening to his heartbeat. Norman loved the way that Yuuki was close to him like that, letting him know that he isn't alone in the world. He has his beautiful wife and three magnificent girls to love everyday for the rest of his life.

Nothing can change anything about their lives now.


End file.
